Mob Matcher Truth or Dare
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: it started out as a side story to season two, and now it's a story! look at the first chapter for rules and guidlines
1. rules and guidelines

**Dsg: I said I would do it, and I'm keeping my promise. **

**Surya: so here's the truth or dare!**

**Crona: and now it's its own story.**

**Sobin: so review or whatever.**

**Cupa: and if you already have reviewed in the other story, don't worry, DSG will also use those dares.**

**Dsg: because there were some really good dares there, as well as some interesting truths.**

**Crona: but there were some that crazy, and I mean the **_**crazy **_**crazy.**

**Dsg: I best throw down the rules and guidelines;**

* * *

**ONE; they aren't drastic, just don't make it gory, sexual, or anything that would make me change this rating to M, but it doesn't matter how crazy it gets, just don't go overboard.**

**TWO; stop trying to take away my author powers, they're mine. It's like trying to get Chuck Norris to stop being so kickass. **

**THREE; respect each other's opinions and decisions, this is a story made for the enjoyment of others, so don't start fighting.**

**FOUR; this annoys me a lot, do NOT use the term "butter" if you are referring to the minecraft LP star known as skydoesminecraft, the term belongs to ****him and should only be used in his videos. Say Gold.**

**FIVE; this annoys me more than the whole gold/butter thing. This one is not because I don't like it, though it is difficult to keep track and tedious to write. So I discourage asking your OC in the TOD, or making fights between your characters and mine. I'm not outlawing it, but refrain from using it.**

* * *

**Now for some notes.**

* * *

**Truths**

**The truths are not that bad, but don't ask about spoilers or the ending to cliff hangers, I will not answer them.**

**Most people don't do this, but I will allow you to ask ME, the author questions, whether it be why I started this series, to how I found about fanfiction, what's my favorite color, and even questions about my love life, so they aren't much boundaries.**

**You are allowed seven truths. If I get an overload, I will lower it down to five.**

* * *

**DARES**

**Please keep this in order of the M rule; I don't want anyone reporting me. **

**Since T ratings are allowed to have "suggestive theme", I will allow it, but three different people have to ask for it, I don't want one Pervert just spamming the review button.**

**You are allowed five truths, will go down to three if things get out of hands.**

* * *

**And two more things.**

(One)** Since this is a separate story, don't ask any of the characters about any recent chapters (the two newest chapters)**

(Two) **I will be putting in my thoughts in this story, for things I want to get off my chest or just plain out tell you guys.**

**that's all, review and i'll post the chapter!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. the first actual chapter

**Dsg: welcome to the first official truth or dare, hosted by none other than me, DemonSlayerGod.**

**Surya: so with the rules and guidelines out of the way. Let's begin!**

**Dsg: the first one is from **_**Ocelot2000**_, **he asked;**

_**T: Sobin, do you have any siblings?**_

**Sobin: I do, two in fact, an older brother and sister, but that's all I'm going to say.**

**Dsg: o...kay. Let's move on, next dare is from **_**xxXGordonFreemanXxx**_**;**

_Does Zeon has enough strength to take up the challenge of marrying Sequa?_

_DSG has been given one weapon, a crowbar and his powers are taken away, I dare him to use only the crowbar to attack 50 waves of zombies_

_Why does gamma and Blazzete always make out in a closet?_

**Zeon: I've already done it, and I am going to pull through with my decision, because I do in fact love Sequa.**

***awws from audience***

**Dsg: and I'll be right back after a mass slaughter of the undead. *grins evilly and teleports away***

***30 minutes later***

**Dsg: man that was fun. Now let's move on…so Gamma and Blazzete, why do you always make out in a closet?**

**Gamma: well why not, it's secure and isolated.**

**Dsg: good point. So next dare is from **_**Herobrian88**_**; **

_D2: Have Surya, Cupa, Blazzete, Gamma, and Dsg go into a dark room inside a castle and try to get out of the place (it's just like Amenesia might have spelled it wrong])_

_T1: Do you know Pewdiepie or Skydoesminecraft?_

_T2: Dsg... You have a private spa. Do you have a private cruise ship?_

**Dsg: well let's go *claps***

**Surya, Cupa, Blazzete, Gamma: what? *teleported away***

At the castle;

Dsg: well good luck *teleports*

Surya: jerk.

Cupa: t-t-t-this p-p-p-place is s-s-scary. *clutches Surya's arm*

Blazzete: don't worry, we got light. *makes a fire in her hand*

(1 hour later)

Surya, Cupa, Blazzete, Gamma: *passed out from fear*

*flash of light*

**Dsg: wasn't that fun?**

**Surya: no.**

**Dsg: well to bad…you didn't really have a choice.**

**Cupa: people are mean. -_-**

**Dsg: oh well, as for my truths, I heard of the two of those Youtubers, but I've only watched Skydoesminecraft's videos, and they are pretty funny. And I'm the author, I could have a movie theater on the moon for all I care, in fact *snaps fingers* there is now a movie theater on the moon, run by robots, and the prices are cheap.**

(On the moon)

Astronaut: what the?

*movie theater in the middle of nowhere*

(Back to the show)

**Dsg: man I bet that's freaking out a lot of people right now, well anyways, let's moves on to the next dare. This one is from **_**Pixal.**_

_D: Put all the characters watch Hellsing (WARNING: It's well-known for its violence)_

_D: Put Surya and Crona sit and spin like Hitmontop from Pokémon_

_T: If you could have anything what would you have? (DSG in real life)_

_T: If you could live in an anime what anime would it be? (For everyone)_

**Dsg: ahh anime, the only place where vampires with guns killing other people makes sense, I love it. Well go and watch it. *throws them in a room***

(many episodes later)

**Dsg: well Cupa, Elyse, Sequa, and Selena passed out, and everyone is having a spasm except for Surya, Crona, and Zeon.**

**Crona: seen it before. *yawns***

**Surya: and then he made me watch it, I didn't sleep for a week. *shudders***

**Zeon: blood and gore don't bother me, one I see it a lot when I work, plus I'm a member of the undead, so violence is a natural thing for us, but I decided to not use it as much as the others. **

**Surya: is there anything you don't know?**

**Zeon: well my death in my previous life is unknown, as it is with other Zombies.**

**Crona: I wonder what it is.**

**Zeon: *shrugs***

**Dsg: that story aside, Surya and Crona have to spin like hitmontop for about…5 minutes**

**Crona: let's do this!**

**Surya: yah!  
**

(5 minutes later)

**Crona: I can't feel my head.**

**Surya: the pain…**

**Dsg: sucks to be you guys. But to answer the questions, I don't know, I'm not the kind of person who wants everything, but considering the fact that I write romance stories and don't have a girlfriend…yah you can see where I'm going with this.**

**Cupa: it's kind of ironic if you think about it.**

**Gina: does someone need a hug?**

**Dsg: *nods***

**Gina: come here you. *hugs DSG***

**Dsg: ok that's enough, I'm not depressed or desperate, I'm not sure in fact, well let's move on to the next question, though considering the only two people who watch anime are Crona and Surya, as well as myself, so only those people answer the question. **

**Crona: Bleach**

**Surya: One-piece**

**Dsg: Fairy-Tail**

**Dsg: let's move on to the final dare, which is from **_**goldenwaddledees**_**. Here it is; **

_**D: surya: give surya an ak47 and teleport him to a minecraft desert to fight the wither if he wins he becomes dragonborn if he loses he and Cupa switch genders for the day**_

_**D: Crona: you are under the apprenticeship of sherogath (god of madness in skyrim) you now wield the wabbajack**_

_**D: Cupa: you now have wings**_

**Dsg: well this is interesting, so good bye Crona and Surya *teleports them away***

**Cupa: and I get wings *wings sprout from her back* cool! **

**Surya: I'm back. **

**Dsg: did you win?**

**Surya: you tell me…FUS RO DAH! *breaks a bunch of stuff***

**Dsg: dude! Watch it, just because I can replace anything/anyone that breaks doesn't mean you can destroy stuff.**

**Crona: I've also returned, *turns the couch into a chicken* tada.**

**Dsg: ok that's funny.**

**Crona: change all the things! *runs off***

**Dsg: go make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else, Sobin.**

**Sobin: I'm on it. **


	3. TOD 3

**Dsg: another truth or dare! Yay! **

**Sobin: yah, more torture.**

**Dsg: that's the readers fault; they get what they want, with filters of course.**

**Sobin: whatever.**

**Dsg: ignoring that, the first dare is from **_**goldenwaddledees**_**, and he wrote;**

**Continue having Surya be dragonborn and turn gamma into alduien i think you know where I'm going**_** with this.**_

**Gamma: *transforms into a giant dragon beast* this is going to be fun.**

**Surya: *put's on necklace and grabs sword* BRING IT ON!**

***One continuous fight later ***

**Surya: *on top of a dead Gamma* I AM VICTORIOUS! *takes off necklace and faints***

**Dsg: good stuff, now whose next, Crona, if you would.**

**Crona: sure thing *pulls his computer glasses from his pocket* the next review is from **_**Azaziel the **_**Demented, and he writes;**

_**I have a truth request.**_

_**Truth: why does Icarus and Zeon not look like the Minecraft mobs, Do they know who Dave is (i know), how do the buildings in there house fit physically together, why don't the undead mobs burn in sunlight (is it cause it would make things difficult,)**_

_**This isn't a Dare but: shout out to all the Mob characters, you guys rule, I'm not insane I'm Demented (my catch phrase) and to all the females of this story, if you want to know what's under the mask, ask Andr. Know that i sent this in review and Letter form**_

**Dsg: how they look is really up to me, for I took their looks based on the mods version of them, but since all the characters are girls, I had to do some tweaking. As for the undead-not-burning, I'll let them explain, well guys?**

**Zeon: I'll explain, am I a doctor after all, both here and in minecraftia. Well Zombies and Skeletons used to burn in the sunlight, but scientists had developed medications to solve that a long time ago. Eventually it became synced with our genetics. And now we are born with it. Though there are times when it isn't, as with birth effects or other problems. We will treat them, and for the ones where we can't, they have to carry an umbrella with them. **

**Crona: whoa, how do you know all this?**

**Zeon: it's required study at medical school.**

**Geo: damn.**

**Blazzete: I'm glad people adore me.**

**Sobin: you mean **_**us?**_

**Blazzete: yah, sure…us.**

**Sobin: *growls***

**Dsg: Crona! Do the next dare before they have a war!**

**Crona: you sure?**

**Dsg: yes! Also, Cupa, wake up Surya, he's had enough of a nap.**

**Cupa: got it *runs off***

**Crona: found it! This dare is from **_**catknight10**_**, and he wrote;**

**I love this series Dsg you're the best.**

_**Dare 1 have Surya turn in to a girl and throw him and Cupa in the mall  
Dare 2 Cupa you now have wings again  
Dare 3 Dsg I dare you to be chuck Norris  
Truth 1 Cupa if you we're to by me a creeper hoodie (and I'm not saying you are) where would you get it  
Truth 2 Dsg if truth or dare was so popular why is there only 9 reviews  
Truth 3 crohnos (whatever) are your computer glasses Mac or windows**_

**Dsg: let's do the truths first, Cupa, you're up.**

**Cupa: well a Creeper's hoodie isn't something you just **_**buy**_**. It has significance, and each one is unique. So that's why not many people take them off. And as far as I know, there aren't any places to buy one. Sorry.**

**Dsg: well this truth or dare is fairly new, so it'll take time for reviews to pile in, but this story is pretty popular.**

**Surya: it's kind of obvious, but what makes you so sure?**

**Dsg: well…while I was playing an online game, I randomly asked if anyone had heard of this story in the chat box, and someone did respond to me, that was a good day.**

**Crona: now for my truth, and I'm going to ignore that you spelled my name wrong, my computer glasses uses windows. **

**Dsg: now onto the dares! *shoots Surya with a rainbow ray***

**Surya: *in shrill voice* ahh! I'm a girl!**

**Crona: wait, if Cupa's boyfriend is now a girl, so that would make it her girlfriend, so doesn't that mean that Cupa's a -*knocked out by Sobin's bow***

**Sobin: no. Shut up.**

**Cupa: this is weird.**

**Dsg: and it's about to get weirder. *snaps fingers***

***wings grow from Cupa's back and take off***

**Dsg: and I'm Chuck Norris *snaps fingers* and now I'm going to cause total anarchy. *teleports away***

***40 minutes later***

**Dsg: that was tgy6fun; alright the next dare is from **_**xxXGordonFreemanXxx**_

_**Oh yea, the gamer has sit in his Seat. Here are my dares and Truths.**_

_**Dare: Install a mod in Mob Matcher 2 named: Assassins Creed mod and make Surya and Crona the best Assassins in the whole Country of America  
Truth: Why does Sobin not enchant her bow?  
Truth: Why don't you name the couples? E.g.: Surya and Cupa: The Lovely Dove**_

_**Gordon Freeman was here.**_

**Dsg: let's begin. *claps***

**Crona: sweet we're assassins!**

**Surya: awesome! **

***both jump away***

**Sobin: well enchanting things are expensive, so not everyone can do it.**

**Dsg: I really don't know what to name them, so I'll let you guys do it.**

**Sequa: I hope it's a nice one.**

**Dsg: all you can do is hope, now on to the last one, which is a truth from **_**Guest 1.**_

**Crona: wut.**

**Dsg: any ways, here is his/her review;**

_**I have only one truth:  
DSG: is anyone in this Fanfic based off anyone you know in real life?**_

**Dsg: as a matter of fact, yes. And that person is Crona, who was modeled after my friend Jordan.**

**Crona: you told me about him, that actually makes a lot of sense.**

**Dsg: yup, now those are all the reviews we have for today.**

**Everyone: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**__


	4. dares in Space!

**Dsg: hello everyone to another truth or dare, but this one will be…IN SPACE!**

**Surya: we're in space?!**

**Dsg: yup.**

**Cupa: Seriously?! This is incredible.**

**Crona: in your face, Mark!**

**Sobin: who's mark?**

**Crona: this guy I had a bet with. He owes me 50 bucks.**

**Sobin: *rolls eyes***

**Elyse: w-w-why are we in space? It's safer on the ground.**

**Gina: don't be so scared Elyse, we'll be fine.**

**Elyse: alright.**

**Dsg: before we begin, I would like to say this. People, vote on the poll, I want to make an intake of your people's opinion. Now with that out of the way, we began with our first review, which happens to be from **_**Guest 1**_**;**

_**Guest 1: I am a boy by the way.**_

_**Truth: Dsg, why did you change your name from Sunnyos (I think I spelled it right) to Dsg, I mean I like the new name, but why did you change it.**_

_**All of these other truths and dares were from the last time I posted a comment, but you never got to it. I'm not complaining, I know you are a busy man and have a bunch of other truths and dares to do. My name back then was Guest (my new name is so much more original, don't you agree Crona), and this was my last Comment:**_

_**Problem with my name Crona? Too bad. I have some suggestions for next truth or dare.**_

_**T: DMG, why are you and some other authors having an "author war"?**_

_**T: What were all the human mobs doing before they got transported to Earth?**_

_**D: Have someone copy DMG's author power (suggestions: Kirby, Megaman, Rogue) and do the entire T or D chapter with the author powers.**_

_**D: Have every couple kiss someone from another couple, and if they don't want to, take their memories and make them love someone else, you can choose who kisses who, Boy-Girl only.**_

_**D: While said new couples are making out, give their memories back.**_

_**You don't have to do the first dare if you don't want to, since of your rule of not taking away your author powers, remember I posted this before you put up all the rules and all that other stuff.**_

**Dsg: you better not be mocking me about the gender mistake I made, I hadn't checked ok? But whatever, the reason I changed name is because of privacy reasons. See, I am very controversial (which means one thing I do will be different from another), and I am kind of shy when I comes to my fanfictions, where I haven't even show my parents, and I have a good reason as well. **

**Blazzete: and what would that be?**

**Dsg: well if you look at the real me, not the one who writes these. You get a socially awkward nerd, or somewhere low in the sociality pole. Now a guy like me doesn't look like he would know anything about romance, and that's why I hide it, to avoid the confusion and hurtful comments they'll spill on me, the world is cruel.**

**Blazzete: *yawn* so what does this have to do with your name?**

**Dsg: I'm getting to that! So one of my friends decided it would be funny if he told some people about my fanfiction account. Only a few people actually did it, though no one read anything, so to prevent that from happening again, I changed my name from Sunnyos to DemonSlayerGod.**

**Surya: well why that name?**

**Dsg: I thought of this name a long time ago, for my online gaming accounts and stuff, so I decided, why not plus I can abbreviate it, because the name is pretty long.**

**Crona: but you told me that you really didn't care because of the fanbase you now have.**

**Dsg: as I said before, I'm controversial.**

**Sobin: well that was a long-winded explanation.**

**Dsg: *shrugs* oh yeah, about the author wars thing, we just were.**

**Everyone: wut -_-**

**Dsg: so what were you guys doing before you came here?**

**Cupa: well I was taking a nap.**

**Sobin: practicing archery.**

**Crona: she had almost shot me.**

**Elyse: I was hanging out with my sister.**

**Gina: umm, I was flying around in the nether.**

**Sequa: teaching**

**Zeon: working.**

**Creve and Sarah: *unison* pranking.**

**Blazzete: shopping**

**Gamma: movies**

**Jenna: hanging out with Notch.**

**Icarus and Selena: at the park.**

**Dsg: so we're skipping the powers thing. And get straight to the mixed pairs, here are the lists.**

**Selena -Surya**

**Cupa-Zeon**

**Sobin-Creve**

**Sarah-Crona**

**Sequa –Gamma**

**Blazzete- Elyse**

**Gina-Geo**

**Jenna-Icarus**

**Everyone: what?!**

**Dsg: good luck *snaps fingers***

***series of kisses later***

**Dsg: and cue memory *claps hands***

***screams***

**Sobin: *kicks Creve in the nuts* jerk**

**Creve: *in high pitched voice holding private parts* mommy.**

**Surya: my lips are cold.**

**Selena: sorry *blushes***

**Elyse and Sequa: *lisping* ours are burned.**

**Dsg: and now for the next dare, this is from **_**DarkenAura**_**, so let's go on with it;**

_**HERRO!**_

_**D: Make all the boys read twilight! :D**_

_**D: PAINTBALL! Play paintball with paintball guns, a poking stick, and a**_  
_**mindless human person as a shield. One hit and you're out.**_

_**T: What is your most embarrassing secret? (Directed to Jenna)**_

_**T: What is your biggest regret? (Directed to Geo)**_

_**Also go Sobin, Jenna, Geo, and Seth! Woo!**_

_**Get out of here Blazzete. Go jump into a lake of acid water!**_

**Dsg: oh you are mean, but oh well. *tosses the guys in a library***

***3 hours later***

**Crona: MY EYES!**

**Surya: so horrible!**

**Elyse: *instantly teleports to the bathroom and barfs***

**Creve: I wish I could poison myself.**

**Gamma: why wouldn't the books BURNNN!**

**Icarus: *frozen stiff***

**Geo: I knew it was bad, but not this bad.**

**Zeon: it was actually good, at being bad.**

**Dsg: suckers. Now for the paintball match. Annnnnnddddd….GO!**

***3 more hours later***

**Dsg: and the winner is Gina!**

**Crona: no fair! She can fly!**

**Dsg: well too bad for you. Now Jenna, what's your most embarrassing secret?**

**Jenna: w-well, it would be when I used Notch's fountain as a bathtub *blushes and runs away***

**Geo: I'll go get her.**

**Dsg: after you do your part.**

**Geo: the biggest regret would be not saying that I wanted to go to the bathroom, so my parents would still be alive *runs to Jenna, with tears in his eyes***

**Blazzete: hey **_**DarkenAura, **_**screw you! *sets herself on fire in anger***

**Dsg: calm down and let me do the next dare. This is from catknight10.**

_**Thx for doing my review  
and corna I don't care if I spell your name wrong in fact...  
Dare 1 Crona can't use his glasses for the rest of the episode  
K now that that's settled let me get something out My brain was dead  
That day not literally but I couldn't think of any good ones  
Um...  
Dare 2 turn every one into a creeper  
Dare 3 turn every one into baby's except Cupa  
Baby creepers wow let's see how Cupa can handle that  
Truth 1 what did you think of Surya as a girl Cupa  
Truth 2 what if he always was a girl  
Truth 3 Is slender man the creator of endermen  
Truth 4 I think the baby creeper thing is done how was it like Cupa  
Truth 5 Crona how did you like the no computer glasses  
That is all you know I'm Gona try something what would you like  
For a truth or a dare**_

**Dsg: it's so annoying when people don't organize things. Whatever, Crona give me your glasses.**

**Crona: do I have do?**

**Dsg: yes.**

**Crona: *grumbles* fine**

**Dsg: now everyone is a creeper baby except Cupa, and me of course. *snaps fingers***

***babies everywhere***

**Cupa: *picks up Surya* who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!**

**Baby Surya: *giggles***

**Dsg: you're taking care of your boyfriend, who is now a baby. Weird, I'm going to change it back. *snaps fingers***

**Surya: whooaaa! *falls on Cupa***

**Dsg: now for the truths.**

**Cupa: well I thought it was weird that he was a girl.**

**Crona and Creve: THAT MEANS YOU'RE A *knocked out by Sarah and Sobin***

**Sarah and Sobin: shut up.**

**Dsg: well what if he was always a girl?**

**Cupa: uhhhhhhh.**

**Dsg: let's move on, and no, the endermen and Slenderman are different and not related. And Cupa, what did you think of the babies?**

**Cupa: they were so cute!**

**Dsg: and are you fine without your glasses, Crona?**

**Crona: *shrugs* it's like losing your phone, or something like that.**

**Dsg: now on to the last dare, which is from **_**hotrod78chevypla**_**.**

**Crona: weird name.**

**Dsg: his dare is;**

_**This hotrod78chevyplaysmc  
OK  
Dare one-have Surya and cup a change genders.  
Dare two- can you add me in the story?  
Truths one- are you going to have everyone go into minecraftia?  
Truth two- do you think that Cupa could survive 100 waves of 100000000 spider  
jockeys (per wave) with only her fists?  
I am epic (and so are ur stories) and remember mooshrooms are always cool**_

**Dsg: gender-bending time! And let's switch outfits. *snaps***

**Surya: I hate this, but on the bright side, this sweater is comfy.**

**Cupa: I feel…weird. Like stronger…and everything is less complicated.**

**Dsg: we'll leave them like for a while, and no, I'm refraining from adding a whole bunch of characters, look at the rules in the first chapter. And yes, the gang will be going to minecraftia.**

**Mobs: REALLY?!**

**Dsg: yup.**

**Cupa: yay! And I don't think I could last that long.**

**Blazzete: I could!**

**Sobin: yah right.**

**Blazzete: *growls and sets on fire* you wanna go!**

**Sobin: FINE! Let's do this!**

**Dsg: you can have your fight in space, in fact…everyone will!**

**Everyone: what?!**

**Dsg: you heard me *snaps fingers and the space station disappears***

***everyone screams***

**Dsg: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. another old chapter

**Dsg: welcome everyone, but before we begin; a riddle. Crona, if you will.**

**Crona: so it's raining, and you pass a bus stop. There are three people there, your most trustworthy friend, a pregnant lady who has to go to the hospital, and the girl of your dreams. Your smart car only has two seats, what do you do?**

**Surya: I've heard this one! You give the car to your most trustworthy friend, he takes the pregnant lady to the hospital, and then you wait at the bus stop with the girl of your dreams.**

**Crona: close but no, you go home and REVALUATE YOUR LIFE! YOU BOUGHT A SMART CAR!**

**Surya: wait…what?**

**Crona: that's the lesson, never buy a smart car.**

**Blazzete: what was that for?**

**Dsg: my friend asked for that.**

**Elyse: why?**

**Dsg: because we're weird like that.**

**Creve: your life makes no sense.**

**Dsg: trying being in my shoes for a day, no one but me can handle it.**

**Surya: you are the one who made this story.**

**Dsg: I am, well enough of that, we are back with another chapter!**

**Sobin: we're going to be on the ground, right?**

**Dsg: yah, I don't have anything new, so you guys should suggest something.**

**Selena: don't tell them that! They'll do something dangerous!**

**Crona: come on! It'll be fun!**

**Sobin: you think jumping off a building in to a lake would be fun.**

**Crona: well it would be.**

**Sobin: Surya, how did you deal with this?**

**Surya: you'll forget about it after a while.**

**Dsg: enough chit-chat. Time for the first dare is from **_**Hotrod78chevypla**_**;**

_**I'm back!**_

_**OK Crona what's wrong with meh name? *runs and cries***_

_**Any who**_

_**D-have Cupa watch expendables 1 and 2**_

_**D-have Crona fall into a pit full of every mob on steroids and 100000 of each.**_

_**D-have everyone who's not human change mobs.**_

_**D-turn Sobin into a spider jockey**_

_**T-why does Crona hate my name? WHY WHY WHY WHY IT'S AWESOME MY CAT PICKED IT**_

_**OUT! Hawhawhaw**_

_**That's it and I hope Crona has fun in that pit...**_

_**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!**_

_**Mooshrooms are always cool**_

**Crona: I never said I hated it; it's just weird, and not the good kind of weird.**

**Cupa: there's a good kind?**

**Crona: yah see *mouth covered by Surya***

**Surya: you don't want to know; I couldn't look at pasta, potatoes, or pop tarts the same way, and didn't eat them for three months.**

**Crona: it's your fault for asking.**

**Surya: you made me listen!**

**Crona: oh yeah.**

**Dsg: well go watch the movies Cupa.**

**Cupa: alright *walks into the movie theater***

**Dsg: annnddd *pushes Crona into the pit***

**Crona: the pain! **

**Dsg: 1.04 seconds, wow, record death time. *snaps fingers* **

**Cupa: that was the most action I've seen in a short period of time.**

**Dsg: and now, changing time, but you will be a cross of it. *snaps fingers***

**Surya: I'm a jaguar.**

**Cupa: GET AWAY CAT! *runs off***

**Surya: you did this on purpose**

**Dsg: yes, I thought it would be funny.**

**Sobin: ow! Crona! Why did you bite me?!**

**Crona: I don't know, I just have this urge to start gnawing on you.**

**Dsg: that's because you're a wolf, they have a craving for bones, and Sobin's a skeleton.**

**Sobin: I hate you *runs away***

**Crona: come back! *runs on four legs***

**Dsg: well for Sobin to become a spider jockey, she must be on a spider, SOBIN! Get on Sarah's back.**

**Sobin: if you say so *jumps on Sarah***

**Sarah: watch it!**

**Sobin: my bad, now mush!**

**Crona: I already explained that I don't hate your name! *chases after them***

**Dsg: let's move on. The next dare is from catknight10, and he writes;**

_**Dare 1 throw Cupa into a room full of cats (I heard about her being a cat I**_

_**Just like to be evil)**_

_**Dare 2 know what EVERY ONES A CAT INCLUDING YOU DSG! (Like I said evil also I like cats it's in my name)**_

_**Truth 1 WHO HERE LIKES CATS!**_

_**Truth 2 Cupa what is it like being a cat I always like them (probably cause I live with 3 and had them for my whole life No I'm not obsessed Or a cat lady mostly cause I'm a boy)**_

_**Truth 3 Blazzete have you herd of pentagons script**_

_**That's all I have and WHO CARES IF I'M DISORGANIZED AT LEAST I READ YOUR STORY'S!**_

**Dsg: wow, but alright *snaps***

**Cupa: *screams and explodes***

**Crona: I'm back….what burned?**

**Creve: those cats over there.**

**Dsg: now everyone is a cat-human! *claps***

**Surya: not again, and this is going to be a nightmare when Cupa wakes up.**

**Dsg: well for the first truth, I like cats.**

**Surya: same.**

**Sobin: eh. Cupa hates them though.**

**Elyse: I'm fine with them.**

**Everyone else: same**

**Dsg: *splashes water on Cupa* wake up.**

**Cupa: what happened? AND WHY AM I A CAT!**

**Dsg: dare.**

**Cupa: *starts flashing but then is stopped by Surya***

**Surya: we don't want another explosion, so calm down.**

**Cupa: *passes out***

**Surya: that works also.**

**Dsg: so Blazzete, have you heard of the Pentagons script.**

**Blazzete: nope**

**Dsg: me either, let's move on. Up next is **_**2Lazy2LogIn**_**, with his dare;**

**I got some dares for ya'll!**

_**D: Put Blazzete in a room full of ticked off water Pokémon.**_

_**D: Turn Cupa into a cat, see what happens.**_

_**D: Turn Blazzete into a squid, put her into a tank of water, and place her**_

_**Where Skydoesminecraft can easily find her.**_

_**D: Dsg gets to be Herobrine for a day.**_

_**And a single truth.**_

_**T: To everyone, what would happen if you found out that Slenderman was actually quite good looking?**_

**Dsg: bye Blazzete. *snaps fingers***

***screams and explosions are heard***

**Dsg: annnndddd….she's dead.**

**Gamma: what?!**

**Dsg: relax, *snaps fingers***

**Blazzete: god that was horrible.**

**Dsg: and now more pain for you, because we already know what happens with Cupa and cats.**

**Blazzete: oh come on! *gets teleported***

**Dsg: *looks at watch and then snaps* dead again. *pours revival potion***

**Blazzete: stop hurting me!**

**Dsg: well I don't want to, they do.**

**Blazzete: well stop *tear rolls down eye***

**Sobin: are you…crying?**

**Blazzete: no! Whatever I'm leaving. **

**Dsg: o….k let's just move on to the truth.**

**Crona: it wouldn't matter because he kills you.**

**Surya: true**

**Dsg: alright then, The next dare is from **_**Azaziel the Demented**_**.**

_**Dares: have all of the characters including you DSG stand upside down in a  
giant room with creepers spitting insults at you, endermen throwing snowballs  
at gamma and Blazzete and Spiders offering deserts to those all on a diet,  
also anyone who wanted to kick Crona in the nuts can do so now.**_

_**Truth: Elyse, can i have your sisters number, and also Zeon you cannot be  
hurt, or killed right then does that means that its very uncomfortable to be  
say...chopped into bits right? Also what would happen if you were vaporized.**_

**Dsg: alright, Crazy dare time, but I'm going to leave Blazzete out of this. *claps***

***20 minutes***

**Surya: my head hurts, and I never knew creepers could be that hostile.**

**Cupa: sorry *blushes in embarrassment***

**Sequa: *cries while eating a cake* I broke my vow, but the cake is so good.**

**Crona: why are you on a diet?**

**Creve: because women always think they're fat *gets knocked out by Sarah***

**Sarah: shut up you idiot.**

**Dsg: now for the truths.**

**Elyse: my sister never mentioned you. At least I think. Maybe you have the wrong enderman, or I just don't remember.**

**Dsg: and Zeon?**

**Zeon: here's the thing, I can feel physical pain, but I'm unaffected by chocking, drowning, poisoning, etcetera. If Zombie takes enough physical pain, and **_**can't **_**find a way to heal, they will become immobile and decompose, and their souls disappear.**

**Crona: Zombie anatomy is weird.**

**Zeon: the afterlife is a strange thing, but I've learned to adjust to it.**

**Dsg: and that concludes the truth or dare! Come back next time!**


	6. It's been a while

**Dsg: And the guy with the face that is mine is back.**

**(Silence)**

**Dsg: godammit, I'm back everyone!**

**(Eruption of cheers)**

**Dsg: I…am…awesome.**

**Sobin: can we start this thing already?**

**Dsg: alright, alright, the first dare is from **_**Pixal, **_**and it is**

* * *

_T1:Do you believe in paranormal stuff?(yeah,i'm that kind of guy)_

_D1:Put the gang watch Blue Cat Blues(Tom & Jerry, no worries)_

_T2: What's the anatomy of and enderman and how did they develop the ability to teleport?_

_D2: Put the gang listen to the most f***ed-up song and then the most f***ed-up video_

_T3: If Gina can float that means she isn't allowed to gain weight?(brain tells me that if she gets fat she falls)_

_D3: Just a suggestion, nothing you describe more the battles? It's plain to just say "they got over the traps'n'foes"_

* * *

**Dsg: So do believe in paranormal things? The answer….nope**

**Everyone else: yes**

**Dsg: well, I'm a man of science.**

**Crona: says the guy who writes fantasy stories.**

**Dsg: shut it.**

**Crona: *grins***

**Dsg: whatever, as for the first dare, I'm pretty sure that's the one where Tom and Jerry die, I really don't think it's depressing, but whatever. *tosses everyone into a theater***

**(A little while later)**

**Surya and Crona: I can never watch that show ever again.**

**Dsg: I stopped watching it entirely.**

**Cupa: I feel bad for them.**

**Sobin: they're cartoons, not living beings.**

**Dsg: Alright, why do endermen teleport….I have no idea.**

**(Even more silence)**

**Elyse: well it's a gland located above the stomach that allows us to teleport.**

**Dsg: and there you have it. Now for the dare, which is totally weird in my opinion. *throws everyone back into the room***

**(Five minutes later)**

**Surya: if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room for the next 20 days.**

**Crona: I can't feel my spine….**

**Dsg: and…..that happened. Now the whole thing with Gina, three words, extremely high metabolism.**

**Gina: *makes a cute face***

**Dsg: I might make the battles more descriptive depending on if you're talking about this Truth or Dare or the actual fic, but I remember to try.**

**Surya: what's next?**

**Dsg: give me a second; I have to dig through the reviews. Here it is, it's from **_**xxXGordonFreemanXxx, **_**and the review is;**

* * *

_Play Hunger Games…last person standing will win a million dollars, no team._  
_DSG shoots everyone in the leg with burning arrows with wither Status._  
_Use the flans mod and have a Mosh Pit of Killing._  
_TRUTH:_  
_Cupa, would you ever overcome your fear of cats?_  
_Sobin, for some reason…I like you...but yea, you're in a relationship with Crona so... (Out of topic)_  
_Surya, when will your big sister visit you guys again?_  
_Myself, why am I preoccupying myself with romantic stories? Oh well...see ya later._

* * *

**Dsg: I actually prefer the truths over the dares, but whatever….HUNGERGAMES!**

***Cupa blows up everyone except for Elyse who teleported when the fight started***

**Dsg: And the winner is Elyse…who won by being a coward.**

**Elyse: sorry.**

**Dsg: well you won 1 million dollars! *snaps fingers and money falls on Elyse***

**Elyse: hurray!**

**Dsg: that will now explode because you ran away. *snaps fingers and the money explodes, killing Elyse***

**Dsg: and now to revive everyone *snaps fingers***

**Surya: ow…my head hurts.**

**Cupa: I'm sorry everyone.**

**Dsg: *fires arrows without warning***

**Crona: Pain! So much pain!**

**Jenna: luckly, the status doesn't affect Withers.**

**Dsg: so you go in the Mosh Pit of Killing *pushes Jenna into said pit***

**Jenna: yyyooouuuu suuucccckkk!**

**Dsg: blame the reviewers, not me. If someone reviewed that everyone gets cake, then I would allow it, but everyone wants to see you guys suffer, well, a lot of people anyways.**

**Crona: they internet is a cruel place.*twitches from the pain***

**Surya: Why does he get to break the forth wall?!**

**Dsg: cause he's Crona, he does that.**

**Surya: I guess so…*also twitches***

**Dsg: alright, you've had enough pain *heals everyone with his magical crystal ball***

**Blazzete: is this really necessary? **

**Dsg: nope, I'm just flaunting my powers. Now onto the truths! Cupa, will you ever get over your fear of cats?**

**Cupa: I-I-I don't know, maybe…..**

**Koneko: then Surya is all mine!**

**Dsg: security!**

***winged beasts swoop down and grab Koneko***

**Blazzete: you have winged beasts as your security?**

**Dsg: as I said, flaunting y powers. But in other news…Sobin's got a fanboy!**

**Sobin: *blushes slightly* So what? I don't need extra attention, I have what I need.**

**Crona: do I have to fight for Sobin's affection now?**

**Dsg: possibly.**

**Crona: *whispers something into Dsg's ear***

**Dsg: *nods and snaps his fingers***

**Crona: *holds an AK-47 crossbow* bring it on!**

**Sequa: is it safe for him to have that?**

**Dsg: not at all**

***everyone gulps***

**Dsg: and I quick shout-out to **_**xxXGordonFreemanXxx, **_**you may be preoccupying yourself with romance, but I'm writing it. Talk about irony.**

**Sequa: you'll have your moment sweetie.**

**Dsg: that's going to be difficult seeing that I'm an antisocial, but whatever, what happens will happen.**

**Crona: stop making this depressing, it's a comedy!**

**Dsg: I know…you don't need to break the fourth wall, I just had it fixed. You go and host Crona, I'll be back. *goes to a corner and sits***

**Crona: I'm not being blamed for that *points at DSG*, but the next dare is from **_**CupaTheCreeper268**_**, Cupa, you have a fangirl, or an obsessed fanboy, I hope it's the first one.**

**Sequa: you should be nicer Crona, you could hurt people's feelings.**

**Crona: I'll keep that in mind, anyways, the dare is;**

* * *

_D:Make Cupa and her BF do a food fight_  
_T:what's UR fave game_  
_D:go do a SkyDoesMC vs DSG(u) A SH**(P**P) FIGHT_  
_T:what's UR fave color(sh*t so lame)_  
_D:DSG go kiss a SH*T at a toilet(HEHE)_  
_D:DSG go find a guy and tell him to kiss a lava bucket_  
_T:what's Ur fave anime_  
_TMAKE me in UR show (:p)_  
_lopezkrystine A.K.A ShadowGoddess(that's what I want to use as a nick for this web)_

* * *

**Crona: I take back what I said, definitely a girl. **

**Dsg: remove two of the dares!**

**Crona: I'll only do it if you host.**

**Dsg: fine… *grumbles***

**Crona: great! *tosses a top hat and a microphone***

**Dsg: what's the hat for?**

**Crona: pizazz *sprinkles sparkles all of Surya***

**Surya: what was that for?!**

**Crona: pizazz**

**Dsg: okay… I'm getting rid of two of the dares due to it being very disturbing. Now, Surya and Cupa, go have a fight with food. *throws them in a cafeteria* Now, my favorite game is…I don't know, I like a lot. It has to have nice gameplay, while still being challenging, a good plot is nice, and lots of unlockables or extras.**

**Crona: skipping dare.**

**Dsg: asking favorite color is like one of those "I just met you and I'm trying to hold a conversation" questions, but whatever. My favorite colors would be red, yellow, orange, and blue.**

**Crona: why is that?**

**Dsg: cause they are the colors of fire.**

**(silence)**

**Dsg: aaannnddd let's go back to Surya and Cupa. *snaps fingers and summons Surya and Cupa***

**Surya: oh we're back, I was having fun.**

**Cupa: yah, we were. *hugs Surya's arm***

**Dsg: cute, now I'll choose who to kiss the lava bucket….sounded better in my head, Gamma, you're up.**

**Gamma: sure *kisses the bucket and drinks the lava***

**Dsg: yah, that works also works. As for my favorite anime would be Fairy Tail, and I don't feel like bringing in anyone to the show.**

**Crona: lllaaaazzzzzyyyyy.**

**Dsg: shuttup, we're done, plus, if you're going to be in the show, you have to give a bit of information about yourself. **

**Crona: creativity for the win!**

**Dsg: I will see you later peoples. DemonSlayerGod is out! Peace! **


End file.
